The present invention relates to a body structure of a vehicle comprising a hinge pillar including door-hinge attachment portions which are provided for upper and lower door hinges.
Conventionally, the body structure of a vehicle disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-182633, for example, is known. This body structure of a vehicle comprises the front pillar, the front side frame which extends in the vehicle longitudinal direction, and the reinforcing member which extends obliquely upward and outward from the disposition position of the suspension tower of the font side frame along the suspension tower so as to connect the rear portion of the apron upper member in front of the front pillar and the inward end portion of the cowl side.
According to the body structure disclosed in this publication, an impact load inputted to the vehicle body at a vehicle frontal collision can be transmitted or dispersed from the front side frame to the front pillar via the reinforcing member and the cowl side.
However, since the conventional structure disclosed in the above-described publication merely transmits or disperses the impact load to the front pillar, this transmission or dispersion of the impact load may not be made efficient only by the above-described reinforcing member. Thus, the above-described conventional structure was insufficient to restrain deformation of the vehicle compartment surely.